The Portrait on the Wall
by The Demonic Duo
Summary: SB/RL SLASH!!! Continuation of the OotP My state of Denile has made me write it.. and I hope you will read it and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
A/N: I was so sad when I read the book and my friends and I noticed the slash hints in it too, of course. I'm making a happier continuation for the book now. My style. =P   
  
Title: The Portrait on the Wall  
  
~*~  
  
It was the beggining of Sixth year and Remus was presented as the reinstated Defense teacher, in spite of his position in the Order. Dumbledore had called him there to give Harry comfort and seek his own comfort from the now 16 year old hero.   
  
Sitting patiently at the staff table, Remus eyed the students around him. Some waved at him happily while others looked away in fear of being caught staring. It was a mixed view about what they thought about a werewolf teaching again, but Dumbledore had pointed out that Remus had not hurt any of them before and he very much doubted that he would harm anyone then.   
  
"So Remus, have a pleasant summer?" Minerva asked casually, obviously knowing the answer as they were in the Order together, but asked to make it less suspicious.   
  
He smiled weakly.   
  
"It was okay I suppose. I visited Harry, of course, and stayed for a few days to straighten out the Dursley's problems dealing with what happened and explain to them if they were in danger or not. I also asked if they would like extra protection by having someone there with them but they declined. The whole ordeal was very rough on Harry." Lupin said frowning.   
  
Minerva nodded lightly and sighed.   
  
"I understand." She said soflty. "It must be so hard for you both... so much tension and gloom in your lives."   
  
Remus shook his head and chuckled.   
  
"You act as though we are the only ones who have suffered. You really must not worry, we're fine."   
  
McGonagall frowned and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Correct my if I am wrong, but aren't you a werewolf? And don't werewolves mate for life!?" She whispered. "I'm surprised you haven't gone unstable! You're very strong, Remus, very strong." Before Remus could interject, she continued. "And Harry has just found out that he must kill to survive! Should someone his age really go through something like this?" She whispered harshly.   
  
"Minerva..." Remus said sullenly. "We are strong enough to deal with what is to happen in the future. Just please, don't dwell on the subject right here and now, please?"   
  
Remus had never felt so desperate for a change of subject in his life, and he frowned deeply when he looked at Minerva. Her look of understanding somehow made him feel sick. He wanted to hide... his wolf instincts wanted him to shut himself away so he could quietly go kill himself.   
  
"Minerva, I have a favor I would like to ask of you... " As she looked at him expectantly he continued. "Teach Harry to be an animagi."   
  
McGonagall's eyes widened considerably and she looked at him.   
  
"Surely you don't mean...."   
  
"I'm completely serious. I trust you to be able to teach him..." Remus paused. "I wish for him to know how so he can keep me company during the transformations... I know it sounds selfish but at least he would be able to do it if he needed. I would also like him unregistered." He winked. "Keeps it harder for others to track him down... lets just hope his scar doesn't show too much...."   
  
McGonagall smiled softly.   
  
"Alright, I'll do it."   
  
He beamed at her.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
~*~  
  
After the students had been sent off to their dorms with their respective houses, Remus had waited for Harry so they could head off to his room to talk or just relax in silence. Sort of like a break from the rest of the world.   
  
The room had large enchanted windows, being as they were underground and couldn't see outside, and a bed a little too large for Remus was in the middle of the room. An odd reading lamp rested next to the bed and lined against the walls were shelves filled with gadgets and books that were pretty rare and valuable looking.   
  
There was also another room, a bit like a miniature living room that had large dusty couches that Remus had obviously gotten around to clean. A coffee table say between the two adjacent sofas.   
  
"Oh cheer up!" Said a picture of Sirius to them as they entered the room.   
  
"ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT HALF BREED AND A MUDBLOOD AGAIN!?!" Shrieked the unfriendly form of Sirius' mother, who had appeared in the other portrait infront of them. "OH THE IMPURITY OF----"  
  
"YES MUM!" Snarled Sirius' portrait. "NOW GO AWAY!"   
  
Looking momentarily indignant, the woman smiled dreamily.   
  
"I wish your brother was here... Ah yes... he at least made the family proud---"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Gloat somewhere else!"   
  
Sirius' mother started screaming and throwing things at him as she left the frame next to his.   
  
"Mental...." He said. "I swear I must be adopted..... The only reason she's here is because Dumbledore gave her access to this room. He said it would keep me occupied." He pouted and sunk into a large black chair.  
  
Remus and Harry laughed. It may not have been the real Sirius, but it was still comforting to have a laugh from something that had the personality of Sirius. Dumbeldore had thoughtfully composed the painting and stuck it in Remus' sleeping quarters so no one else but them were to see it. He had reminded them that it was to help cope, not to waste away in front of.  
  
"Okay, lets forget about Regulus and my dear mum...." He said rolling his eyes. "So how are you two doing?"   
  
Harry smiled and sat down in a small bowled chair next to Remus who lay on his stomach at the foot of his bed.   
  
"Pretty good." Harry said." Dumbledore said I'm allowed to keep up the D.A. meetings as extra practice. They're held every Wednseday afternoon for two hours!" He said excitedly.   
  
"That's excellent! I might become Padfoot and come watch." Sirius winked.   
  
Remus laughed.   
  
"Oh yes, I can imagine this now!" He said heartily. "Some poor student attempting a spell and then all of a sudden BARK BARK! You'll startle them all!"   
  
Sirius and Harry laughed.   
  
"Oh fine, I won't scare them!" He said innocently, with a wicked grin on his face. "Too much."   
  
They seemed to talk for a few more minutes before Harry had to leave, leaving Remus alone in the room. Remus stretched tiredly and took off his shirt and trousers.   
  
"Whoo! Looking good Remmy!" Sirius' portrait gave a loud catcall and then stopped, noticing the large frown. "Alright there, Remus?"   
  
Remus sat on the foor of his bed again and sighed.   
  
"It's just not the same as you doing it alive. I need you here and alive...."   
  
"Moony...."   
  
Sirius' speach was blurred as Sirius's face flickered and returned to normal.   
  
"What was that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um...." Came the reply. Not exactly helpful.  
  
Remus thought about it a moment, finally deciding that he would ask the headmaster if the people in the paintings were supposed to flicker and fade....  
  
"YOU'RE FADING!" He shrieked. "Oh my...."   
  
Sirius' face just smiled.   
  
"See ya later, Remmy!"   
  
"What do you mea----?"  
  
Sirius disappeared. He didn't travel through the portraits, he had stood there and vanished. Remus frowned. He knew he shouldn't get worked up about a picture of his best friend and lover, but he never knew a pictured to vanish. He'd have to see Dumbledore about it.   
  
Too tired to worry about it, Remus went to bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus awoke early the next day and dressed quickly. He headed towards the Great Hall and stopped at the doors and looked around. Dumbledore was no where in sight. Remus scurried over to McGonagall and asked her where Albus was.   
  
"He left the building last night... he said he had important business to attend to." She said with a smile.   
  
He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"When did he leave last night?"  
  
She pondered the answer thoughtfully before supplying a time around 11:00 to midnight.   
  
"Aah...."   
  
Slightly confused as to why Remus had asked, she looked at him seriously.   
  
"What's the matter Remus?"   
  
He smiled feebly.   
  
"Um, Minerva... are people in the portraits supposed to disappear?" Remus asked curiously and concerned.   
  
Looking mildly startled, she frowned.   
  
"Not that I can recall... I'll look into it. Meanwhile, don't fret about it."   
  
Remus nodded and watched as McGonagall strode out of the Great Hall and probably off to the Library or her office. He shrugged it off and sat in one of the chairs and began to eat... thinking hard on why Sirius had said see you later and then disapper.   
  
//Did he somehow plan this?// He wondered.   
  
Remus strolled patiently out of the Hall and down to his classroom, which was a few doors away from the Potions classroom and Potions storage room.   
  
Stepping into his classroom he closed the door and sat at his desk, pulling out his lesson planner. Today he was going to teach them how to use their inner element through their hands, not their wand. It was pretty advanced magic, but he had extremely high faith that the classes could do it.   
  
Time was nearing soon before the students would arrive... he figured he could take advantage of the weather and bring them outside for some fresh air.  
  
Aaah... the students were ariving just then and were taking their books out.   
  
"Everyone, put your books away! You will not be needing them for the next few lessons!" He annouced pleasantly.   
  
"Why Professor? What are we doing?" Hermione asked.   
  
He grinned at her, and replied. "I'll explain when we are all here and outside."   
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"We're going outside?" He said in wonderment. "Now I'm really curious! What are you up to?"  
  
Remus laughed feebly.   
  
"Nothing bad! Honest!"   
  
They laughed and as everyone came in and took their seats, Remus stood up straight.  
  
"Okay everyone; put away your books, put your wands back into your pockets and follow me. We're going outside for this lesson, and possibly the next few lessons as well."   
  
Each of the students did as they were told and left their bags there and followed their Professor out of the classroom.   
  
TBC!  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah... this is going to be my happy continued version of the fifth HP book... It may not be all that happy now.. but I'll hopefully get to it. ^-^   
  
Thank you, Cat! You're the greatest!   
  
~*~*~*~This is dedicated to those of you who cried because J.K. killed Sirius and are living in denile through fics starring him at some point!~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone; put away your books, put your wands back into your pockets and follow me. We're going outside for this lesson, and possibly the next few lessons as well."   
  
Each of the students did as they were told and left their bags there and followed their Professor out of the classroom.   
  
Remus listened to them chatter as he lead the way towards the grounds outside. He knew he hadn't exactly asked Dumbledore permission... but he was sure that Albus would understand that he didn't want his classroom set on fire by those specific elementals. Aah well, what's the point of being a Marauder if you can't live life dangerously?   
  
//Sirius would be proud to know that I am reciting those words and sometimes living by them... but he isn't here, so why? Why say it if it only brings back the pain? Perhaps it gives me some comfort? I---//   
  
"So, what are we doing for class, Professor?" Harry spoked up, standing towards the front... and obviously the closest to Lupin besides Kassie Flame, who was glaring at Seamus... who had been hitting on her endlessly. Though she may or may not like the Irishman, she never showed it. Remus shook his head and gathered the class together.   
  
"Alright everyone. The reason you don't need your book is because I'm teaching you a certain wandless magic. It---"   
  
Hermione's hand shot up and she bounced around a bit before Remus called on her.   
  
"Yes Hemione?" he asked patiently.   
  
She smiled nervously.   
  
"Isn't wandless magic really advanced?"   
  
Remus nodded.   
  
"It is."   
  
"Then.... that is to say... do you really expect us to learn it?" She said cautiously.   
  
Remus smiled lightly and nodded.   
  
"I have complete faith in you all to learn it, because you're all very smart... and this type of wandless magic is in your blood already. Muggle-born or not." he said seriously, ignoring Hermione's once again raised hand. "Each of you have a Zodiac sign that goes with your birth date, yes? Well, my birth sign is Aquarius... and my element is air. Yes Hermione?" He looked at the Gryffindor girl who blushed.   
  
"How exactly does this work? Could you... show us?"   
  
Understanding what she meant, he smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course! Who would like to volunteer for this demonstration? Being as my element is air, you cannot see it so I would like to show you by lifting or pushing someone."   
  
Kassie and Harry raised their hands and Remus called on them both.   
  
"I'll show you two uses for air... one can be used as an attack and another can be used to lift or prevent one falling." He gestured towards Kassie. "Stand a few feet away from me, okay?"   
  
The students gathered around and watched as their Professor directed Kassieto a spot. He looked at Hermione and asked her to stand next to him.  
  
"Alright Hermione, what I would like you to do is levitate Kassie 50 feet above us... and on my cue, drop her."   
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment in shock before nodding.   
  
"Wingardium leviosa!" (Spelling anyone? lol I'm too lazy to see if it's right.) She said loudly and Kassie rose rappidly above them.   
  
Remus positioned himself readily.   
  
"Okay Hermione! Drop her!"   
  
The students gasped as Kassie began to plummet towards the ground.   
  
Remus inhaled deeply and rose his hands and posistioned them forward, sending a whirlwind to the spot where Kassie would fall and cushioned her. Slowly taking the air away, he placed her gently on the ground.   
  
Kassie blinked a few times and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She was really pale, but other than that a large silly grin on her face showed them that she had still enjoyed it.   
  
"Alright there, Kassie?" Remus asked kindly.   
  
Standing, Kassie nodded and stumbled over to the other students, plopping shakily onto the grass.   
  
"Okay Harry, I hope you don't mind me using you for the demonstration of the attack." Remus smiled wryly.   
  
Harry gave the look back and stood where Kassie was.   
  
"Okay Harry, so you don't get hurt... cover your head and when I tell you...force your muscles taught and defend yourself."   
  
Harry Potter crossed his arms over his head and placed a foot behind him   
  
"Ready, Harry?" Lupin asked loudly. Recieving an affirmative shout, Remus once again rose his hands and faced his palms towards Harry... thrusting air into Harry like a strong invisible wall.   
  
Harry's heels dug into the ground deeply and the boy slid backwards. Stopping his attack, Remus sighed.  
  
"Okay, Harry?"   
  
Removing his hands, Harry smiled slightly and nodded.   
  
"Okay class, that was the attack form for air." Remus said to them, pacing in front of them thinking. "As for fire... you could build a shield of it around you, or burn the enemy... though the shield isn't exactly effective."   
  
Remus cast a glance over every student to see if they understood or were even paying attention. They all seemed to have gotten that.   
  
"As for the Earth elements... there is earthquakes, and lifting the ground about you. Possibly a few other things, but it depends on the witch or wizard. And lastly there is Water! Which can drown an enemy if used correctly, it can be used as a shield against fire and it can even wash a smelly dog!" He said brightly.  
  
A few students laughed.   
  
"Okay then, moving on." He said jsut as happily. "I have already worked out pairs, but first off... sit on a patch of grass an arms length away from the person next to you."  
  
Watching the students scatter themselves out, he sighed.   
  
//I remember washing a certain smelly dog...//   
  
When everyone was seated he looked at them all.   
  
"This is slightly similar to a mediation act." Hermione looked at him weird, and sensing that she was going to raise her hand he looked away. "Instead of closing your eyes during this procedure, you keep them open. Instead of picturing something sweet and nice," His tone altered on the words 'sweet' and 'nice'."you picture what you see. But I will not put any of you in more danger then you will be in, so all of you will be practising with objects that Professor Flitwick charmed.They are chamred so you see them as the person you care about the most. Or one of the people anyways. "Remus said thoughfully. "Now... in order to do this you need to "feel" you have a purpose. See, this is the purpose of the charmed metallic balls that I have here. " He gestured to a small box.   
  
Remus reached in the box and grabbed a ball, about the same size as a snitch and showed it to them.   
  
"What do you see, Neville?"   
  
The plump boy turned pink and frowned.   
  
"I-I see my mum...."   
  
Frowning, Remus looked at him.   
  
"I'm sorry...."   
  
Neville nodded weakly, but refused to look at anyone who was staring.   
  
"What about you, Terry?"   
  
The blue-haired Hufflepuff boy looked at him, blankly.   
  
"I see my brother."   
  
Remus's lips twitched lightly into a thin line.   
  
"Anyone else want to share who they see?" He asked gently, feeling bad about having to force anyone into telling in case it hurt. Like Neville... and the boy Terry wasn't exactly enthused about telling who he saw.   
  
"What do you see, Harry?" Ernie said loudly.   
  
Harry whipped around and looked at him.   
  
"None of your business." He spat unintentionally.   
  
Just as Remus was about to speak, Ernie glared at Harry.   
  
"Why shouldn't we know? It shouldn't be that bad... It's not You-know-who, right? Then what's so bad?" He snarled.   
  
Harry gave him a blank look and then smiled innocently.   
  
"I was my Godfather." He said firmly.   
  
"No name?" Ernie said, frowning.   
  
Harry stuck his nose in the air arrogantly, Remus watched carefully.   
  
\\That's how Lily acted towards James when he asked her out... Oh God....James and Lil....\\ He thought sorrowfully, zoning back in on his students.   
  
"I don't need to give a name, no one else did." He said truthfully. "So, who do 'you' see?"   
  
Ernie growled, apparently not expecting to be asked.   
  
"I see my father."   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What, no name?" He said scathingly. Ernie's cheeks puffed out and turned purple. "See, that's how it feels to be pestered like that. Any more problems? No? Okay then... we have a lesson we're supposed to learn."   
  
Harry said that all very quickly and turned to his Professor with his arms crossed. His face screwed into a smug and Remus had to laugh. The students each gave him a weird look and he calmed down a bit.   
  
"Er... right. Lesson..." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid we don't have enough time for more, so we should all check and see if you have everything..." They all had everything. "Alright, now lets go back into the classroom."   
  
The students sniffed unhappily at such a seemingly short lesson and drug their feet all the way to the classroom and sat down. The mystical sounding gond sounded and the students were dismissed.   
  
Harry lingered behind.   
  
"Why did you laugh when I... settled... the argument between Ernie and myself?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.   
  
Remus leaned onto the desk and sighed, smiling. He closed his eyes.   
  
"I laughed because that was exactly what your mother did to your father." He said humorously, but still with sadness. "When Lily was asked out by James, she stuck her nose in the air and looked at him haughtly, saying; "Why should I go out with you?" and his face was hysterical." He said wiping at tear away. "It's a shame Sirius isn't here..." he whispered. "He could imitate James's face perfectly."   
  
Harry rounded to the other side of the desk and hugged Remus, leaning into him to keep his balance.   
  
"Remus... I can't help but miss him so much. But..." He said tearfully. "How are you dealing with this?"  
  
Remus looked at him shakily.   
  
"I feel extremely torn from the inside, by the wolf."   
  
Harry looked at him seriously.   
  
"Am I correct when I say this... but were you two together?"   
  
The werewolf's eyes widened.   
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Harry burried his face in Remus's shoulder.   
  
"The way you looked at eachother... the closeness you stood together... the way you guys touched." He smiled. "It made me happy to see you two like that."   
  
Remus stared at him softly.   
  
"I take it you don't mind, then?"   
  
Harry looked at him.   
  
"I don't mind, but I have a favor to ask." He said grinning slightly.   
  
Remus raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Which is?"   
  
"A pass to McGonagall's class." He said as the bell rang. And they laughed.   
  
"I think I could do that for you." Lupin said in a buisiness-like tone. "Would you like it in red or green ink?"   
  
Harry snickered.   
  
"I don't mind either,just as long as it will keep me from being there anytime soon."   
  
Setting down to work, Remus wrote a lengthy note and handed it to Harry.   
  
"I told her we were having a little private session with eachother. Okay?"   
  
Nodding, Harry left the room closing the door gently.   
  
Remus stared at the door a bit, and then fell to the ground crying.   
  
\\Oh this hurts... Sirius... why did you leave me?\\  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been getting in lots of trouble lately. I know I should spend more time writing then getting in trouble but I can't help the fact that I'm the evil child. (The ugly duckling, peoples! lol)   
  
Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I like reviews... *grin* 


	3. Chapter 3

I updated. Thank you all for your very wonderful reviews *Hugs you all* Okay...story.   
  
~*~  
  
Remus collected himself a little after he had broke down. Things were getting tougher on him now that Sirius was gone, though he never regreted his decision to choose Sirius as his mate. Loosing him,however, was terrible and extremely painful...words could not describe how he felt now, or even before.   
  
Loving Sirius was something that couldn't be explained through everyday language... only through eachother and their thoughts... their feelings. And loosing that connection had ripped a large whole in his heart.  
  
Sighing he stood up and walked over to the door.   
  
\\I'll go visit Minerva... she won't mind if I join her class.\\   
  
He walked briskly to the Transfiguration room that Minerva was in, knocked and then stepped in quietly with a sheepish smile.   
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you Minerva, I just got bored so I figured I'd pester you."   
  
Minerva shook her head.   
  
"If you say so Remus, just don't disrupt my class. I know you." She said with a look that dared him to try anything.  
  
He smiled sweetly.   
  
"Yes Minni."   
  
She gaped at him.   
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Minni."   
  
Minerva looked as though she were about to retort and thought better of it.   
  
"Please do not disrupt me, Mr. Lupin." She said with authority. "I'm trying to teach a class."  
  
Nodding in understanding he sat on an empty desk in the back. He smiled as she began to lecture about all sorts of things. He remembered when he had to sit in her classes. James and Sirius would be split apart and had to sit on opposite sides of the room, while Peter and himself sat in the middle. It was a perfect set up, they could cover the entire class with little effort.   
  
He cast a glance around the room and smiled. Harry was staring out the window, Hermione was silently bickering with Ron while he tried to blow her off saying something or other. Kassie had the misfortune of sitting next to Seamus and Dean... Lord knows what trouble they put her through.   
  
"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall scolded. "Tell me, will you? What is more important right now than my class?"  
  
Ron was gaping at her.   
  
"N-nothing Professor...I just-"  
  
Placing her hands on her hips she pursed her lips.   
  
"Then why are Ms. Granger and yourself talking?"  
  
Both students flushed, amusing Remus. They liked eachother, and it was as clear as day to anyone who looked. Hermione feebly stuck her hand in the air to talk.  
  
"Um...Professor I was just trying to get Ron to do his work...."  
  
Minerva's lips twitched upward before thinning out again.   
  
"That so?"  
  
Hermione shrunk.   
  
"Yes, Professor...."  
  
"Very well." She said firmly. "I must advise you two to keep it down then, I am trying to teach a class. Mr. Weasley, please, close your mouth."   
  
Ron Weasley snapped his mouth shut and looked at his desk, ears flushing.   
  
"Minerva!" Remus pouted. "You were never that nice when it came to-"  
  
McGonagall gave him a look.   
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Lupin, you and your friends were possibly the worst trouble makers, ever."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What about Fred and George?"   
  
McGonagall returned the gesture.   
  
"I still say that 'The Marauders' were far worse...I'm surprised you're little team didn't end up in Hogwarts: A history or Azkaban with the stuff you four created."   
  
Azkaban...Indeed, one of them had gone to that place...years ago and escaped. It was Sirius....  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Minerva heaved a sigh.  
  
"You're disrupting my class again...."  
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"I just want to know." He pouted and placed on his best puppy eyes. She couldn't resist the puppy eyes... in fact, only one person could and that was James, and even he had a hard time doing so.  
  
"NO."   
  
Remus put his head down and sulked.  
  
"Fine...." Then he turned his head up and grinned. "You know I took up about a half an hour from your class."   
  
"I'm aware of that. Now please, let me get on with my cl-"  
  
Thousands of little flashes of lights were flaring all over the room, all of the students staring in awe while Remus grinned and looked around.   
  
"They look nice, don't they?"  
  
"MR. LUPIN!" She said a bit startled. "You did this didn't you?"  
  
Remus gaped.  
  
"No! I'm just saying...."  
  
McGonagall glared at him and pointed to the door.   
  
"Not this time, Remus."   
  
He smiled lightly and headed toward the door, casting a small glance at Seamus who was grinning at him. Yes, he had taught the boy one of his favorite spells, and he used it beautifully.   
  
Closing the door he leaned against the wall, waiting for the remaining five minutes of the class to end. He really didn't know what to do with himself. Normally he wouldn't harass her like he did today, but what else was there to do? She knew he wouldn't do it again for a long while so she wasn't about to yell at him. Or maybe she would, who knows?   
  
He yawned and stretched his arms forward and looked at the corridor and smiled at a lonely looking portrait. He remembered when he had no friends he used to converse with the portraits daily.   
  
"Hello." He said to a very shabby looking person that was framed in in Cherry wood. The person looked back at him with frightened and angry...yellow... eyes.   
  
\\He must be a werewolf like myself.\\ He thought as the person picked himself up and closed his robe tighter around himself.   
  
"Can I help you?" He asked shortly.   
  
\\Nice temperment this one has...\\ He though bemused.   
  
"Oh I just wanted to chat with you." Remus said smiling.   
  
The person hobbled over to a stump.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Not one to get frustrated easily, Remus continued to smile and attempt a conversation.   
  
"Because you seem lonely. Care to tell me why?"   
  
The person wiped his stringy hair out of his face.   
  
"Because I'm a werewolf." He growled. "No one wants to visit me, and children don't talk to portraits like they used to."  
  
Remus tilted his head to the side.   
  
"I'm one too, I'll be more then happy to visit you."   
  
That caught the portraits attention.   
  
"My name is Remus Lupin, you are?"   
  
"I'm Gregory Wartright." The portrait said, his face now taking a more pleasant tone. "Why are you here anyways?"   
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"I'm waiting for class to end and I saw you. You looked so lonely so I wanted to talk to you." He replied. "And now that I know you're a werewolf too I can talk to you about it and you'd understand... I've never met another werewolf before to tell the truth."   
  
Gregory seemed to consider this.   
  
"I have once before, he wasn't a very nice chap." He said. "Always lost his temper and landed himself in Azkaban...but that was long ago...I'm not sure if you heard about him. The name was Vincent Merkold."  
  
Remus's eyes widened.   
  
"I remember hearing about him! He was the one that originally made people want to pass the anti-werewolf act...."  
  
Gregory look surprised.   
  
"Anti-werewolf act? Are you serious?"  
  
The bell that signaled class was over rang and Remus looked at Gregory sadly.   
  
"I must go now, but I promise I will talk to you later." He said and they bid eachother good-bye.   
  
Entering McGonagall's room he smiled at Harry who had stayed behind.   
  
"Hello Harry, Minerva." He said and walked into the room. McGonagall glowered at him.   
  
"Don't ever repeat what you did in my class today, Remus... that wasn't pleasing."   
  
He smiled sheepishly at her and then looked at Harry.   
  
"So what's going on?" Harry asked McGonagall.   
  
She crossed her arms.   
  
"Well Harry, since Remus is here he might as well explain it...he was the one that suggested it after all."she said pointedly.   
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"Well Harry, I asked Minni here to help you become an animagi." He said, answering the question. "And as for why I want you to become an animagi... well, I'm lonely duting the transformations and I'm a danger to myself...."   
  
"Oh." Was all Harry could say as he thought about it. "Well that definitely sounds cool but-"  
  
"If Minerva is up to it Ron and Hermione could join the fun...that is... if you don't mind." He said looking at her.   
  
Her brows furrowed.   
  
"If you help me Remus, then fine."  
  
Remus couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Of course I'll help!" He looked at Harry. "So, will you tell them... and make sure no one else knows? And yes, tell Hermione that she has the permission of two teachers."  
  
Harry laughed.   
  
"Okay, I will...."  
  
Just as Harry was at the door McGonagall stopped him.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I will mail you when I finish the trial potion... as for the real thing that should take almost the entire year."  
  
His green eyes sparkled and he nodded and exited. Remus looked at her.   
  
"Sorry about the way I behaved earlier..." He said with a bashful grin. "I was restless."  
  
"I noticed."   
  
They were silent for a moment before Minerva spoke up.   
  
"Well it's lunch time, shall we?"   
  
He nodded. Maybe Dumbledore returned, he still needed to ask about Sirius's portrait.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, I know... this chapter was completely poinless, though I think it fit.   
  
And yes, I know what Harry's animagi form will be... but It'll be a surprise. I must warn you that instead of the usual cat or stag...it isn't either really... his form reminds me of Lily. ^___^ Hint.   
  
Our Moon puppy's lover boy won't be back until later... But he shall return. =D R/R 


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to: Demoness Wolf! She deserved it, especially since I got free chapters of her story.   
  
Remus was rapidly growing irritated. The arrival of Dumbledore was still unexistant. The man had disappeared and Remus J. Lupin had a dilema that needed a solution.   
  
"Minerva...." He trailed off at the sight of a student flinging food at the Potions Master. "Oh dear...."   
  
Snape stood and stormed over to the Ravenclaw table, dragging a student up by his arm.   
  
"Can he do that?!" Remus whispered to McGonagall, causing her to growl in rage and stand.   
  
"SEVERUS! Unhand that student, right now!"   
  
Severus Snape glanced up at her, a mixture of food dripping from his hair. Minerva's lip twitched but she regained her form and glared at him. The man glowered back and dropped the child's arm.   
  
"I think you should wash up, Severus." Remus suggested kindly. //I think I'm going to visit Gregory... He's so lonely, perhaps his portrait can be moved to around my corridor....//  
  
Remus stood up and excused himself, wandering casually out of the Great Hall. He knew Harry was comming, so he waited for him.   
  
"Professor?"   
  
"Hello Harry, care to take a walk around the school with me? I have a portrait friend I would like you to meet. His name's Gregory Wartright."   
  
Harry gave a small smile.   
  
"Afterwards we can talk to Siri, right?"   
  
Remus's lopsided grin faltered.   
  
"Harry, about that...." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Sirius disappeared from his portrait. Just flickered out and vanished... no one seems to know what it's about."  
  
Harry stared at him, surprised. Curious. Upset.   
  
"Gone?" The teenager frowned. "And no one has an answer about it?"   
  
Remus shook his head, leading the way to Gregory.   
  
"Well Harry, this is Gregory...Gregory, this is Harry Potter."   
  
The man in the portrait eyed Harry curiously.   
  
"I seen you before. You hang around with that long, black haired boy don't you?" He asked, the dirt on his face exaggerated the lines of frozen age.   
  
Harry looked at Gregory in confusion before looking at Remus.   
  
"Does he mean my dad? And... Sirius?" His voice was soft and gentle and Remus could bearly stand to hear it.  
  
Gregory sat down.   
  
"Your father? Really?" He looked thoughful. "How is he now, then?"   
  
A weird sound made it's way out of Harry's throat and sounded so small to even Remus's sensitive ears.   
  
"Dead."  
  
Gregory nodded in understanding.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." He said, his tone was sympathetic.   
  
"I'm sure a lot of people do, they're just not in the public eye." Harry responded bitterly. He had his head down, tear tracks were visible on his cheeks.   
  
"Harry." Remus pulled the young Gryffindor into his arms and held him tight. "I'm sorry Gregory, but we have to go. First to calm down, then to go and make a potion."   
  
"See you later, then." Gregory waved. A hint of a pained smile remained on his face as they walked off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minerva, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione all met in the Transfiguration classroom.   
  
"We don't have to prepare the potion ourselves!" McGonagall said happily. "Severus made it for me. It was a bribe, but I'll be nice and well... lazy."   
  
"Just admit it, you're as horrible in potions as I am." Remus said.   
  
"Alright." She said, but didn't voice an actual agreement.   
  
They distributed the potion in measured amounts. She handed a small glass to each of the students, who were surprisingly silent.   
  
"I wonder what I'll be...." Ron wondered, staring at the murky yellow liquid.   
  
"It's only a trial, Ron." Hermione stated, though her eyes didn't leave the potion eather.   
  
"I know that!"   
  
"PLEASE!" Minerva said. "Just take the potion...."  
  
Ron took the potion first. His skin changed color to an orange brown and with a small poof he turned into a tawny owl.   
  
"Somehow I just didn't see that happening...." Harry said, staring at his best frie- owl....  
  
"I agree." The girl said. "I pictured him as a dog or something. Well, I suppose I'll be next."   
  
With that, Hermione swallowed the foul potion and shifted into a cat. It was quite a funny sight. She was a brown and furry cat... her fur was in curly tufts. In Harry's opinion, she looked like a giant cotton ball.   
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"Your turn."   
  
Harry grinned and took the potion. The professors and his best friends watched eagerly, wondering if he was going to become a stag.   
  
Harry exhaled as his body became extremely warm but stiff. He heard a mild "poof" and his height decreased. He looked up at Remus, his green eyes sparkling with curiousity.   
  
"Harry...you're a fox." He breathed.   
  
Indeed, he was a fox. His fur was a bright red-orange with some black or white highlights here and there. Miraculously, the scar barely appeared. You wouldn't have known it was there if you didn't look hard for it. And the best thing of all, Harry reminded Remus of Lily. Red, green...  
  
\\His Patronus is a stag and his Animagi form is a Fox... Lily and James are looking over him in their own, beautiful way."   
  
TBC. 


End file.
